User talk:MassiveSodaDuck
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MassiveSodaDuc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 21:55, February 15, 2012 Reply I want to adopt it but I don't edit there much. I could adopt some other time though. Meanwhile, contact staff 'bout this problem. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thx. I was running out of ideas there. Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Neat. Good luck there! Also, I am busy here too k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes. Yes I do. I have a Mii not looking like me as a default to disguise my actual self k? What is your friend code? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's invalid -3-. Mine is 0301-9828-1660. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat bro! Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Question Why are you requesting a banned user to be unblocked? Are you like a sockpuppet of Shy Guys Suck or something? Also, these events happened two years ago correct? I'm kinda suspicious that something fishy is happening... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ShyGuysSuck Number of edits has nothing to do with his behavior. SlipknotDarkrai said "Fuck you" or something along those lines when we discovered some of SGS's sockpuppets. And SlipknotDarkrai is one of them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Egg Block What's an egg block and how did you put it on your wiki? AK777 00:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: But how can i do that on MY site?AK777 01:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE 2: How to change it to "Egg Block". AK777 01:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Here or Yoshi Wiki. Why? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that is a question you should ask the bureaucrat. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you want to help out WarioWiki too (if you know a lot about Wario)? It needs love like Yoshi Wiki. Also, I could adopt it once we're there for a while. Another thing; is Yoshi Wiki rivals with Super Mario Wiki (not this wiki called MarioWiki)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to make Donkey Kong articles here look more advanced than on Super Mario Wiki. Also converted the JPG imgs to PNG here and on Yoshi Wiki (PNG is better quality). Love your work bro. The templates here are also more advanced (mostly). I think we're doing a pretty good job at spotlighting both wikis (MarioWiki and Yoshi Wiki). Remember, MarioWiki is not to be confused with the rivalry Super Mario Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Why thank you ;). The names of the images are also super advanced. I am angry with Donkey Kong Wiki so I decided to leave and take out all my content and put it on all other wikis allowing DK-related content. Fun Fact: I know more about Donkey Kong than Mario. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. The days... Did you know I was once called Jello Rabbit before being renamed in August by Wikia Staff per request? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply (Section 2) My conversation section 1 was too long so I decided to split. Many NIWA members hate me and bully me like on NIWA DK Wiki. Noobs... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Want to know who the biggest ___ is? He is. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed the link. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Whom I actually was. I hate him so much. He's the reason I quit Donkey Kong Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're a lot like me. Why is NIWA so noobish? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::The basic editors aren't. I think SmashWiki and Donkey Kong Wiki members are the noobs. Also, AK777 blocked you on yoshiworld.wikia.com. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Is he the underage guy you were talking about? Why does his wiki say the number one resource for all things Yoshi? I thought Yoshi Wiki was. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I've seen you around here. You're trustworthy. :) I think maybe reach 250 mainspace edits or something like that (there's a lot to fix around here, it's pretty easy to get 250 edits) and then go for it. Request rollback rights! :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for racing me in Mario Kart 7 yesterday online. That was cool. Also, compare this (took only me on fifteen minutes) and this (took thousands of editors). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :What's so funny? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice work. I also added higher quality images there that they don't to help out. If they think they're the best, they ought to think again. P.S. Super Mario Wiki actually removed the missions information. No joke. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know, because they said it isn't a "gaming guide" area or something. Also, Waluigi Pinball now looks more advanced (excluding the walkthrough I am currently working on the article). This can be seen if you compare both on both wikis. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why thank you. Also, that is a Jäzzi question. I also realised that Google Images shows our wiki's images more than Super Mario Wiki's. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thx. It is the same with Yoshi Wiki as well (most JPG are converted to PNG which I make into transparent and compress with Paint.NET. Wikia is having its wikis push NIWA out of the Google/Yahoo spotlight (even Super Smash Bros. Wiki and Pikmin Wiki). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC)